


Mine

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mine

Dean groaned, flopping back on to the cheap motel room bed. After driving six hours, he had gotten straight into the hunt. His body was now yelling at him for just that. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. He really wanted to sleep, but had to shower first.

Finally, he forced himself up, peeling off his clothes as he walked the short distance to the bathroom. Sam wasn’t with him, so he didn’t worry about it. Leaving the door cracked, he turned on the hot water, knowing that would help ease his muscles. Once he stepped in, he let out a moan. He could feel the tension easing in his back. 

He had no idea how long he’d simply stood there, letting the hot water do it’s magic. Finally, Dean washed up quickly. Turning the water off, he ran his hand through his short hair. Reaching out of the shower, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips. As he walked out of the bathroom, he tucked the end in to hold it up. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said from the chair he was sitting in. Dean jumped slightly, turning to face the blue-eyed angel.

“Hey, Cas.” He smirked.

Cas looked around a bit, noting that there was only one bed, and no sign of Sam. “Sam stay back for this one?” He asked.

Nodding, Dean sighed. “Yeah, twisted his ankle pretty bad.” Out of all the things to render Sam useless in the field. “Did you need him?” He asked, wondering if it was really Sam that Cas was into.

“No.” Cas said. Dean licked his lips, moving closer.

“ _Good_.” His voice was husky, his normally bright green eyes darkened slightly. Reaching out, he ran his hand through Cas’s already messy hair, gripping it once he reached the back. Cas let his head be pulled back slightly, letting out a soft moan. Smirking Dean did it again, loving the reaction he was getting. 

Licking his lips, Cas looked up at Dean, a twinkle in his eye. One of his hands came up, releasing the towel. As it fell to the floor, Cas’s gaze slowly moved down. Dean watched as Cas started to stroke him, amazed at how soft his hands were. His eyes closed as Cas leaned forward, taking him in his mouth. As he began to move up and down, Dean’s grip tightened slightly. Cas hummed, making Dean gasp. As his tongue swirled around the tip. Thrusting his hips forward, his head fell back a bit. “Fuck, Cas.” He groaned, earning a moan from Cas.

Dean pulled Cas away, looking down at him. There was a tell-tale bulge in the front of his pants. “Stand up.” Dean told him. As soon as he was standing in front of Dean, Dean pulled Cas forward, their lips meeting with a need. One of Dean’s hands was on the back of Cas’s head, the other moved from his back to his ass. Rolling his hips forward, he held Cas in place. They both moaned into the kiss. Moving slightly, Cas pulled off his trench coat and tossed it off to the side. Dean began work on the buttons while Cas removed the tie.

Kissing down the angel’s chest, Dean couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He nipped at his hip before working on the front of his pants. Dean freed Cas’s erection and licked his lips. Leaning forward, he licked the tip lightly, making Cas hiss in pleasure. He felt Cas run just his finger tips through his dirty blond hair, encouraging him. Dropping to his knees, he swallowed him all at once, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Dean swallowed, his hands gripping Cas’s hips. Hearing Cas moan, he pulled off with a hard suction. He kissed his way back up.

Dean nipped at his neck before looking Cas in the face and smiling. “Lay on your stomach.” He whispered, sending pleasure through Cas’s whole body. Dean’s green eyes watched as Cas moved over to the bed, slowly laying down. Moving over to follow him, Dean laid on Cas’s back, his hard cock resting against Cas’s ass. He kissed Cas’s shoulder blades as he rocked his hips.

“Stop teasing me, Dean.” Cas said, lifting his hips as far as he could.

Holding himself up, Dean paused. “I don’t have any lube.” Of course that would happen.

Cas smirked. “You forget, I’m an angel.” Dean chuckled, pleased when a small bottle was on the nightstand. Grabbing it, he lubed up a couple of his fingers. He started off by slowly inserting one, moaning at the feeling. After adding a second, he started gently scissoring his fingers.

“Are you ready?” He asked, whispering into Cas’s ear. All he received was a moan and a nod. Holding himself up on his right hand, he used his left to guide him. He slowly pushed forward, watching as his cock disappeared. Once he was fully sheathed, his head fell forward, resting on Cas’s neck. “Holy shit, Cas.” He moaned.

Cas moved his hips against Dean, wanting him to move. Dean got the hint. Placing his left hand on Cas’s hip, he kissed his neck as he started pumping himself in and out. Not wanting to hurt his angel, he started off slow. “Harder, Dean!” Cas gasped.  Dean groaned at the way Cas’s voice sounded so desperate.

Dean snapped his hips forward harder, knowing that he wouldn’t last too much longer. “Cas.” He moaned, his thrusting becoming slightly erratic. Other than the random words they would moan, the only sounds in the room were their gasps and pants. Dean looped his arm under Cas’s, gripping his shoulder. His chest was now flush to Cas’s back, his mouth leaving small bites wherever it could reach.

No longer thrusting, he rolled his hips, grinding their bodies together. “Fuck, _Cas_!” Dean held his hips flush to Cas’s ass as he came. The feeling of Dean emptying himself, and his hot breath on his ear, Cas was right behind him.

“Dean!” He moaned, closing his eyes.

They laid just like that for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breath. Dean loving kissed Cas’s jaw before pulling out and laying next to him. His arm draped over Cas’s lower back, his head laying on his other arm. His eyes studied Cas’s face, with pure adoration. “I’ve wanted that for so long.” He admitted.

Cas smiled. “Me, too.” He snuggled in closer to Dean’s chest, smiling when Dean put his leg over one of Cas’s.

They both laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. “I love you, Cas.” Dean finally whispered, hold his angel tight.

“I love you, too, Dean.” Cas replied, looking up at Dean’s face.

Dean smirked. “That means you’re ass is _mine_.” He said jokingly.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
